one place, one light
by project-varneo
Summary: the prelude to me and my friend's game, other fanfiction and maybe movie called Resident Evil 3.5  NOTE: i do not work for Capcom, nor is this a preview to any game, movie or anything else made by them, this is all fanmade.
1. Chapter 1

One Place, One Light.

Chapter 1.

"My head…" It seemed that Sean had finally woken up. "How the hell have I gotten here? Either this is a dream, a nightmare, a kidnapping, or just me being drunk and stumbling into here and passing out. I'm guessing the last one. Ah well, I'm sure there's a way out of here." His customised JLS – 2013 handgun was at his feet, but he stood up, not realising it. "There's got to be at least a light switch around here." He walked forwards until he hit a wall with his head (luckily, he has a hard head), then he decided to shimmy along the wall until he got to the first corner of the room, then he moved to the next corner, I guessed it was for getting a bearing of his surroundings.

"Not one switch! Whoever owns this place has to get with the times!" By now, Sean's eyes were able to see slightly in front of him, so he started walking forwards until he saw his gun. "Isn't this where I woke up? At least now I have a light!" He turned on his UV light that he had badly put onto the bottom of his gun. He had no tape left, so he had to use some old cloth he could find lying around in his house. "This is one dull place; there aren't any lights, any furniture, and no doors!" He thought to himself, 'maybe I could see even better if I hold my light up to the ceiling, shouldn't the light bounce off the ceiling then?' He did it, and for once, it worked. He could finally see the room in full view, though it wasn't much, apart from in the middle of the room there was a table with a suitcase full of ammo and a note.

'Dear Mr. Varneo,

We are happy to tell you that you are not alone in that room, because there is a way out. If you check on the floor, there is a panel that leads down to the next floor and in the room after that, there is another panel. We won't tell you how many floors there are, because that would spoil the fun. We will tell you that there is another person on one of the floors, someone to keep you company for the duration of your _time_ with us here. Take note though, as soon as you hit a certain floor, we are letting out some of our 'pets' to make you _feel_ more welcome, so be sure that you close the doors behind you, who knows, it may _bide_ you some time. But, we cannot make it that easy, because if one of our pets get you, it won't be long until you become one of them yourself. I suggest you take all of that ammo with you, because we have _a lot_ of pets, and they have not been fed for quite some time. I do hope you enjoy your stay here.

Yours truly,

**U**mbrella **C**orporation.'

"Smart-asses, they don't know who the hell they're dealing with! Anyway, I'd better get moving." He picked up the suitcase and the letter, looked for the panel and went into the next room, thus beginning Umbrella's _Funhouse._


	2. Chapter 2

One Place, One Light.

Chapter 2.

"Alright, where's this next panel?" He looked around with his UV light still placed to the ceiling, looking for any different style of floor. "Damn Umbrella, first they basically _own _my hometown, now they lock me in some huge pillar with no lights! For a company that makes revolutionary medicines, they certainly don't know how to furnish their places!" He noticed something on the wall, as if written in blood because of the shaping of the lettering and how it was dripping down the wall, either that or they did it with wet paint a few minutes ago. The writing said 'Floor 2'.

"Floor 2…" his eyebrows lowered and his he started to grind his teeth. It was obvious that he was angry about it, his hand started to shake, making the light move left and right across the ceiling. "Floor 2, NO SHIT UMBRELLA!" He shot the wall then noticed the panel on the floor. He was stood on it. He jumped backwards, threw it open and jumped down in the next room. The next 4 rooms were simple enough, he noticed the panels in them almost instantly, but there was one grave mistake he had made…

…he didn't shut the panels after himself.


	3. Chapter 3

One Place, One Light.

Chapter 3.

"I hope I get through this soon, this game gets really boring fast." He sat down and rested, closing his eyes but not sleeping. click Sean opened his eyes instantly and listened, just in case it was his imagination. This time, he wouldn't hear a clicking sound, but a very faint sound of footsteps, only that were was a lot of them and the sound of dragging. "Oh shit… the panels!" He leapt up and threw the panel above him over the hole he jumped through.

He could hear the footsteps change to bangs, as if from impact with floor. They were moving. He quickly looked for the next panel and threw it open, jumping down into the next room and slamming the panel shut again. Another bang. They must have gotten to the 3rd floor. "They really move fast! I've got to do the same!" Looking for the panel, he dropped his gun and the UV light had fallen off. He followed the glimmer of light that was given out and carefully walked around just in case he stood on his handgun and broke it.

bang 4th floor. He found his light. He had to move really fast now, they were getting too close. bang 5th floor. He was still searching for his handgun and they were getting even faster. He could feel something near his feet, it was the JLS. He instantly shined the light on it, licked it up and kept the light in his right hand, making it more shaky and making Sean less able to see his surroundings. bang 6th floor.

They were 2 floors above him. Now was the time to search for the panel and as fast as he could. He saw it and opened it, cutting his hand, the blood dripped onto the floor and he heard their groans grow louder. They wanted their food. They wanted blood. He jumped down and couldn't close the panel, it was painful on his hand and it was too hard to push it up with his right hand. bang "screw this!" He dropped his handgun and threw the panel shut again, picking up his handgun again straight after. bang they were above him; he sprinted around the room, searching for the panel, until the groaning and shuffling above him stopped. He would have normally had said something like "what the hell?" but he knew that if he made a sound, they would hear him. bang they opened the panel on the other side of the room. In the middle of the sound, he aimed his gun at the panel, getting ready to fire at anything that came from it. His light flickered; it was running out of batteries. He thought to himself 'why the hell did I not think to change the batteries?! Wait; there might be some in the suitcase." He quietly opened the suitcase, but the light went out.

bang "damn it!" The things had gotten in and they were moving closer. He fired at where he thought the panel was. "DIE YOU BASTARDS!" He was firing in the wrong place and he would pay the price for it. One got close enough to grab him and it bit his left arm. "AHHH! FUCK!" He was disorientated, still firing at the wall. But someone else shot the creature in the head, making it fall straight to the floor. "Huh…? Who's there?"

"I'll tell you later, come on, let's get into the next room." The person grabbed his hand and they both dropped into the next room, the person slammed the panel shut and shot it so that it would not be broken into so easily.


	4. Chapter 4

One Place, One Light.

Chapter 4.

"Why the hell didn't I think of that?" Sean was badly wounded, and he couldn't see the person who had saved him. The banging of the creatures trying to open the panel nearly completely drowned out his voice. He was growing weaker because of the loss of blood. "Here, I've put some new batteries into your UV." The person's voice seemed to be calm, softer than a male's. Just to be sure, he turned the UV on and pointed it upwards. Sat in front of him was a young female with long dark hair. She was wearing a police uniform; the body armour she was wearing had the letters R, P and D on it. "You're a… police officer? From my precinct?"

"Well, I am if we get out of here. I started this morning, but I woke up here after someone put sleeping gas in my house." She seemed nice enough, if she was a threat, she would have killed him by then. Instead, she seemed to be putting some kind of bandage over his wound, obviously to stop the bleeding. "Thanks, what's your name anyway?" She seemed hesitant at first, probably in case he was a threat to her. "I'm… Janie." He smiled, knowing that now she must have realised that he was just a prisoner aswell.

"I'm Sean, probably one of the most hated of people around the precinct." He laughed and so did she, even though they had just been in the middle of such a frightening experience, they still had their senses of humour. "We… should get moving, they'll probably break through soon." Janie nodded and helped Sean up., they both looked for the panel, Sean with his UV and Janie with her flashlight add-on for her handgun.

"Found it!" Janie pointed down at her feet and Sean walked towards her. Janie opened the panel because Sean still had no feeling or movement in his left arm. They both jumped down and he helped push it back up. They both shot the panel to save time. "much better having someone to help me out…" Sean was finally not alone anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

One Place, One Light.

Chapter 5.

"So, how old are you?" Sean was curious because it might have been the last person he would meet. "I'm 18, and you?" She was much calmer now that there was someone with her. "Same, I got in because I was good with weaponry. What about you?" He really was good with his knife and handgun. A few days ago he had been awarded with the combat leader badge, meaning he could lead his own team. He was the only person in the world at his age to get it. "I got in because I'm a good driver, aswell as a good shooter." As Sean could see by the way she instantly shot the creature that attacked him in the head, she deserved the acceptance.

"I can hear something." They both stepped back to near the corner of room. A quick flash of shining steel and an almost instant grab from the back of Sean. "Are you one of them?!" It was another voice. "DO I SOUND LIKE ONE OF THEM?! AM I GROANING YOU ASSHOLE?!" That comment of him being linked to one of the creatures that attacked him really annoyed him. Janie had her gun pointed to the person, shining the light in their eyes. "Ow! Could you turn that light away from me please?" The person let go of Sean and he instantly turned around and also pointed his gun at the person, but realised that he knew him. "Dan? Is that you? What the hell are you doing here?" Janie was puzzled now. "So you know this guy?" Sean had already returned his gun to the ceiling for a better view. "Yes, he does know me. My name is Dan Sessal; I'm a police officer at the Racoon Police Department, part of S.T.A.R.S."

Janie was now even more confused. "Well, I want to know why they only got people from the Police Department for this little 'game' of theirs." All three of them nodded and loaded their weapons.

"Well, at any rate, let's get the hell out of this place." Sean grasped his arm in pain, gasping repeatedly. "Varneo? What's wrong? Are you okay Amigo?" His wound was getting to him. "I… I'm fine, come on, let's get moving." He knew that he was getting worse, slowly, but surely.


	6. Chapter 6

One Place, One Light.

Chapter 6.

They were moving as fast as they could to get out of the tower-like building, until they got to the 'last' floor. Not realising that there must have been a reason for them to be in the tower in the first place. They saw the writing on the wall in front of them. It said 'the end of one challenge, another begins.' They took no notice of what it meant until they opened the last panel and jumped down it.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" They were falling into a seemingly bottomless pit. "DAN! DO YOU SEE ANYTHING?!" It was hard to hear things from the sound of rushing wind in their ears. "QUE?!" "I SAID DO YOU SEE ANYTHING!" "NO!" Suddenly, Sean noticed something on the wall, a rope. He grabbed hold of it and also got hold of Janie, pulling her up so she could grab onto the rope herself. "WHAT ABOUT ME AMIGO?!" He grabbed Sessal's arm at the last moment. "What a rush, eh amigo?" "Too much of a rush." They began to climb slowly downwards.

"Hey Varneo, are you liking the view from above?" Sean looked up, to see Janie right above him. "Dan, you dirty bastard!" He said that sort of jokingly, because he oddly enough did like the view. "Hey, what do you think we should all go and do if we make it out alive, Varneo?" He thought about it, but tried to keep his mind off things involving just him and Janie. "Well, how about we have a sort of party, I'm sure Kevin would come." Of course, Janie didn't know who Kevin was, but Sean didn't want to explain at a time like this. They hit floor and they could finally see a light down a long tunnel. "That's our ticket out of here." The three of them ran as fast as they could until they stopped in front of one man. A man with the Umbrella sign on his shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

One Place, One Light.

Chapter 7.

"Congratulations, you passed the test." All three of them said "WHAT?!" at the same time. "All of this was a test, to see if you were good enough to survive it. That is why we chose you three; you all have certain specialities that many do not have."

Sean was angry now; he couldn't believe that the three of them were put through a small hell for a test. "You mean that because we're good at something, you try to kill us?! You're a psycho!" The person laughed, he had more of a cackle though. "Don't worry; the test is now over, you can leave." They walked past him, thinking of what they had just been put through.

"Wait." They turned around to face the person again. "One of you has been bitten by the creatures, am I right?" How he knew that, no one knows. "Mr. Varneo, I am sorry, you will have to stay here." A bullet went straight into the person's head, and they fell to the ground with a hard slam. "I won't let you stay here amigo; you're coming back with us." Janie nodded aswell. "On the contrary, He will not be going back with you." They looked to the person again, he was stood up again. "Now please, Mr. Varneo, you have to stay here. Do not make me have to force you." Sean started to lose consciousness; he dropped to the floor, eyes closed. "It is too late now, he has died. Please leave now before he returns and kills you." They were overfilled with anger to grieve for him, they picked up his gun. "The dead can't return to life!" They shot him until he had stopped moving and he was dead on the floor. They went over to the person's corpse and made sure he was actually dead, when they heard movement behind them, they turned instantly.

There, standing up, was Sean, with his head downwards. "Sean?! You're alive?!" He started to shuffle towards them, slowly lifting his arm up. "S…Sean? You're not one of them are you…?" He was moving slightly faster now, and then he stopped in front of them, lifting up his head. He opened his eyes, showing his usual bright green eyes and he smiled at them both. "My gun…" They were relieved, Janie hugged him tightly and she said "Don't ever do that again! You scared me there!" Sean still had his hand outstretched; he still wanted his gun from Dan. "Oh, here you go amigo." He grabbed his gun and turned round, walking to the lift that led them out of the place. "Hey, you two don't really want to stay here do you?" They both shook their heads and ran to the lift.

"CHEERS!" Kevin was already happy that his friend was back, he had been bored all day. Sean was stood outside with his beer in his hand, thinking about what happened that day. Janie went outside to talk to him. "I know it's troubling you, but don't worry, we're out of there now." Sean didn't answer; he just looked at her, smiled and took a drink of his beer. "Hey!" Sean turned to look at her, puzzled why she shouted even though she was right next to him. She grabbed him and kissed him. Now for the first time in that day, it wasn't Janie that was puzzled. Kevin and Dan inside the pub saw the kiss and both shouted "WAAAAY! GOOD ONE SEAN!" He smiled and both Janie and Sean went back into the pub. The next day…

…was September 27th 1998. Their Nightmare was just beginning.


End file.
